Marca Negra
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Narrado em segunda pessoa, um pouco sobre cada comensal, sua vida, amores, arrependimentos. Rating T só para garantir.
1. Bellatrix Black

**Marca Negra**

_Por Rebeca_

**Bellatrix Black**

Bellatrix Black! Você amava quando alguém a chamava assim, pois dava uma impressão de impacto e respeito. A sonoridade das duas palavras lhe deleitava e você possuía uma altivez enorme em relação a elas. Sempre gostou de ser o centro das atenções, desde pequenina, pois era a primogênita dos Black. Havia nascido em berço de ouro e se julgava desde então rainha, achando que podia mandar em qualquer um, afinal, todos aqueles abaixo de si eram seus meros súditos. Mimada, impaciente, petulante, teimosa e provocativa. Cinco características que a marcaram quando começou a demonstrar sua real personalidade forte. Indomável era como seu pai a caracterizava. Geniosa era o modo como sua mãe a via. Irritante era como seu melhor amigo a descrevia. E para você, Bellatrix? Ah, você se autodenominava aquela que algum dia seria grande e que conquistaria o mundo, deixando sua marca.

E você conquistou tudo aquilo que desejou um dia, ou melhor, quase tudo. Aos 11 anos entrou para Hogwarts e honrou seu sobrenome, indo para Slytherin. Aos 14 anos descobriu ser uma amante nata da tortura, rindo abertamente ao ver um pequeno pássaro se debater na água até a morte. Aos 16 anos você estudou e se aprofundou nas artes das trevas, vindo a ficar fascinada com isso. Aos 18 anos você, corajosamente ou estupidamente, se permitiu levar pela sede de poder ao escutar as palavras daquele que prometeu limpar o mundo bruxo da escória, Lord Voldemort. Você era nova demais, Bellatrix, não percebeu a cilada em que se colocou. Foi instigada a matar alguém para provar que merecia fazer parte dos comensais e assim você o fez, não da forma como ele esperou, que seria pelo uso da Maldição da Morte. Você assassinou aquela trouxa enfiando em seu pescoço, seguidas vezes, a sua varinha, o sangue impuro dela lhe tingindo a face e lhe sujando as vestes de primeira mão. A principio, você sentiu remorso, mas depois aquilo lhe esvaiu da mente tão logo quanto veio. Sua primeira morte de outras tantas que viriam pela frente.

Aos 20 anos você se submete ao Lord, entregando-se a ele, permitindo que fosse deflorada, afinal, sua honra não mais importava. O sobrenome que você tanto amava estava sujo, fora jogado na lama pela sua irmã do meio, a ovelha negra. Andromeda desonrou toda a família ao fugir com aquele sangue-ruim do Tonks, casando-se com ele e parindo uma aberração. Seu ódio pelos trouxas aumentou a partir desse momento e você queria matar todos eles, você desejava vê-los gritar em dor e suplício, gargalhar enquanto os observava pedir pelo seu perdão em meio a uma tortura prazerosa provocada pela maldição que mais lhe aprazia, a Cruciatus. Você se entregara ao homem frio e despudorado apenas para virar comensal e você conseguiu, tornou-se a primeira mulher a ganhar a marca negra no braço, digna de ombridade, vindo a recuperar um pouco da honra de sua família. Mas isso lhe custou muito caro, Bellatrix. Sua virgindade e seu orgulho. Não foi uma noite prazerosa, foi uma noite torturante, repleta de violência e agressividade, os minutos pareciam-lhe horas, não é mesmo? Pelo menos você não proferiu som algum, estava morta afinal e mortos não emitem nada, são silenciosos e frios.

Você não queria tanto aquele homem, Bellatrix? Ele não lhe causava arrepios só de lhe sussurrar ao pé do ouvido uma ordem para matar algum inocente? Então! Você teve o corpo que sempre cobiçou desde o primeiro dia que pôs seus olhos nele. E você sabia que ele a desejava de maneira luxuriosa, pois era uma mulher dotada de belas curvas que tinha o dom da sedução. Conseguia provocar qualquer homem apenas com um morder sensual do lábio inferior. Entretanto, você se negou ao Lord várias e várias vezes, cutucando a onça com vara curta sem medo algum e com uma diversão transparecendo nos lábios levemente repuxados em um sorriso de vitória por deixá-lo louco de tesão por você, uma proeza perigosa e idiota. Voldemort sempre tem aquilo que quer. Ele havia avisado-a que só seria comensal quando se entregasse a ele e que não casaria contigo, uma vez que mulheres apenas serviam para tornar o homem fraco e satisfazê-lo de maneira bem submissa, além de gerar herdeiros férteis que pudessem passar o sobrenome a frente, o que não estava na lista de prioridades de Tom Riddle, pois ele repudiava o passado vergonhoso que o assombrava diariamente, querendo assim apagá-lo da memória e o primeiro passo era ignorar a existência do sobrenome que ganhara de seu pai. Machista. E você odiava machistas, porém, admirava o Lord de um jeito doentio e sádico, julgava ser amor. No fim, descobriu que era somente uma devoção cega e anormal. Mas você o teve, tal qual ele a teve. E você nunca gostou ou se orgulhou disso, levando esse segredo para o túmulo consigo. Seu maior arrependimento: entregar-se a Voldemort, não é verdade Bella?

Aos 21 anos você veio a se casar com o cara que mais a irritava, Rodolphus Lestrange, seu melhor amigo desde a infância. Ele nunca lhe mimou, não é verdade? Ele nunca a tratou como os demais faziam, por isso o achava irritante e chato. Pode ter certeza de que era recíproco, Bellatrix. Vocês formavam o casal perfeito. Havia ali valores e ideais semelhantes. Não continha amor, não precisavam disso mesmo, era só mais uma fraqueza humana. O que necessitavam era de companheirismo e fidelidade. Um ajudava o outro a crescer. Em um primeiro momento, você se recusou casar com Rodolphus, ainda que soubesse que ele lhe fora prometido quando tinha cinco anos de idade. Ninguém lhe impunha ordem alguma, você fazia o que bem entendia e não queria se casar com ele. Entretanto, não pôde fugir do seu destino, não é verdade? Você estava fadada a se tornar uma Lestrange e a sonoridade deleitosa do seu nome com o sobrenome se esvaíra. Bellatrix Lestrange era apático, não soava de forma impactante como outrora em sua época de solteira.

Bellatrix Lestrange... Quem diria que aceitaria o pedido de Rodolphus. Não foi nada forçado, você aceitou se sucumbir ao matrimônio por vontade própria, afinal, ele era o homem ideal para ser seu marido. Seu melhor amigo era o general dos comensais, braço direito de Voldemort, tinha grandes chances de chegar ao poder e ser reconhecido. Ainda que ele a irritasse e a provocasse em demasia, retrucando tudo aquilo que você dizia, contestando-a e não a obedecendo - ao contrário, lhe atirando ordens e mais ordens, como se você fosse obedecer a cada uma delas, doce ilusão, ele lhe seria útil futuramente, além do que, ele era demasiadamente atraente e quente. Aquele ar arrogante e prepotente; seu toque urgente explorando cada milímetro de seu corpo curvilíneo, não se preocupando em apenas satisfazê-lo, queria também lhe proporcionar prazer, lhe fazer ir do inferno ao céu, alcançar o ápice e delirar de deleite; tudo isso a encantava, a atava a ele em uma necessidade insana e totalmente desconexa sem precedentes. Você não o recusaria e sabia disso, só não admitiria para si e tão pouco para os outros. Ademais, você não possuía condições de dizer não ao homem de aparência augusta e semblante fechado, pois qual bruxo se casaria com uma impura pecadora? Tinha sorte de Rodolphus ainda a querer como sua esposa. Ele compartilhava dos mesmos pensamentos que você. Sabia que juntos vocês se tornariam bruxos poderosos e dignos de respeito. Ambos juraram fidelidade, comprometendo-se a fazer tudo um pelo o outro e assim se deu. Ele era somente seu, corpo e alma, tal qual você era apenas dele, corpo e alma.

A noite de núpcias foi incrível, não foi Bellatrix? Totalmente diferente da sua primeira vez. Rodolphus era incrível e você se viciou nele, precisando dele e de seus toques ardentes e pecaminosos todos os dias. O que possuíam um com o outro era um desejo platônico e incrivelmente ardente. Eram o fogo que consumia qualquer coisa que visse pela frente. Formaram um casal poderoso, ambos seguidores fieis do Lord, a quem ele confiava. Torturaram os Longbottom juntos, ele induzindo Frank a vários castigos físicos e mentais por meio da maldição Imperius, a favorita de Rodolphus, cujos olhos hipnóticos e incrível lábia moviam multidões. Ele sabia conduzir as pessoas, a perscrutar cada centímetro do corpo do individuo, lendo seus movimentos e descobrindo suas fraquezas, utilizando-as a seu favor, executava a Imperius com maestria. Ao passo que você, Bellatrix, com sua impulsão e loucura, tinha a maldição Cruciatus como sua diversão pessoal, vindo a ser a maldição mais forte dentre àquelas lançadas pelos outros comensais. Você amava presenciar a dor alheia. Alice sofreu em suas mãos. E você degustou do prazer ao torturá-la. Você gargalhou perante aos gritos de sofrimento dela. Você queria saber a localização de Neville Longbottom, o filho deles, bem como descobrir onde se encontravam Andromeda e Tonks, pois seriam os próximos a experimentar o doce sabor da sua Cruciatus. Entretanto, ela nada lhe disse, indo a loucura em um silêncio mórbido.

Você queria matar todos os trouxas, porque foram eles os culpados pela sua desgraça. Eles foram os responsáveis pela fuga de Andromeda, a irmã que seria sua madrinha de casamento, vindo a ser substituída no altar por Alecto Carrow – sua melhor amiga – e Bartemius Crouch Jr – seu melhor amigo quando entrou para os Comensais e se mostrou digno de seu respeito. Foram os trouxas os culpados por Lord Voldemort tê-la deflorado violentamente. Eles foram os responsáveis pelo seu casamento com Rodolphus Lestrange – não que você tenha se arrependido disso, porque foi a primeira escolha acertada, mas ainda assim, não era o que queria. Eles foram os culpados por tudo de ruim que lhe aconteceu e você os puniria. E você mataria todos eles e você realmente matou, não todos, porém, muitos.

Você sonhava em ser grande e realmente você foi, Bellatrix. Ninguém se esqueceria de você, afinal, os Longbottom estão vivos para lembrar a todos, dia após dia, quem você foi. A bruxa vadia e louca, dona da maldição da tortura mais poderosa já vista. Você foi para Azkaban, juntamente com seu marido, quando seu tão amado Lord decaiu pelo poder do amor, sentimento que você desconhecia e jamais entenderia, assim como Voldemort. Não era sinônimo de fraqueza? Ledo engano, Bellatrix. Jamais foi uma fraqueza, pelo contrário, é a maior força existente no universo e você nunca compreenderia isso. Naquela prisão infernal, jurando lealdade e acreditando no retorno do mestre, você enlouqueceu mais e mais, permitindo que o resto de sua sanidade mental fosse sobrepujada pela insanidade que sempre a acompanhou desde o dia em que você nasceu. Você abraçou a loucura de frente, como uma velha amiga. Perdeu a noção do tempo lá dentro. Não sentia falta de muita coisa, apenas de seu marido lhe tocando ardentemente e do prazer que a maldição Cruciatus lhe proporcionava quando lançada. Não ter nada disso lhe foi a maior tortura, o resto era resto.

E como seguidores fieis e braços direitos de Voldemort, você e seu marido foram os primeiros a serem libertos de Azkaban quando ele retornou. E cegamente você o seguiu novamente, matando mais trouxas e torturando inocentes, menos aquele que tanto queria: Tonks. Este foi assassinado por outro comensal, o qual você fez questão de torturar por tamanha audácia. Havia avisado a todos que ele era seu e somente seu. E já dizia o ditado: Quem avisa, amigo é. Você amou castigar o Comensal insolente. Hermione também foi uma de suas vítimas que com sorte sobreviveu a sua tortura poderosa, sangue-ruim ridícula. Dobby, o elfo que se achava livre, morreu por suas mãos e você sorriu divertida com isso. Matar era gratificante e você não se saciava, queria cada vez mais e mais! Tão logo a segunda grande guerra apareceu e você lutou pela causa que julgava ser a correta, vindo a morrer por ela. Quem diria que esse seria o seu fim! Molly Weasley - a traidora do sangue - a venceu e ela seria vista como uma heroína por isso. Todavia, não importava, porque você, ainda que vilã, não teria seu nome extinguido do mundo, pois você matou e torturou. A sua morte foi apenas uma conseqüência de seus atos. Você precisava ser punida também e assim o foi.

Mas você morreu satisfeita, não foi, Bellatrix? Porque você fez tudo aquilo que queria.

* * *

Agradeceria se recebesse alguma review. Eu sou simplesmente apaixonada pelos comensais e pelos Slytherins e acho que eles foram muito pouco explorados pela tia Jô. Aqui eu vou escrever tudo sobre os comensais, mais especificamente os da era Marota, no meu ponto de vista. Espero que tenham gostado do da Bella. Será tudo escrito em segunda pessoa, eu acho. Se der na telha escrevo em terceira. u_u Mas não esperem primeira pessoa. E pra mim, sim, Bella foi fiel ao Rodolphus, pfvr, ninguém desperdiçaria aquele corpo, além do que pra mim eles sempre foram melhores amigos, não era apenas um casamento de aparências, estamos falando de Bellatrix, aquele que não se casaria se não quisesse, ela faz o que quer e bem entende. :D Rodo e Bella, um dos meus casais favoritos. T.T Tão fogosos. 8D Enfim, reviews pfvr! O próximo capítulo deve ser sobre o Rodolphus. ;D


	2. Rodolphus Lestrange

**Marca Negra**

_Por Rebeca para Ana Sarah_

**Rodolphus Lestrange**

Na vida nos é dado a opção da escolha. Somos nós que fazemos nosso destino. Com você, Rodolphus, não foi diferente. Você seguiu o seu caminho, ninguém o obrigou. Fez tudo aquilo em prol de sua família, de honrar o sobrenome que lhe foi dado, de mostrar que era digno de ser chamado de herói pelo seu irmão. Nenhum de seus atos era por você, mas sim pelos outros. E agora, jogado na cela de Azkaban, você se arrepende disso. Queria ter sido mais egoísta, não é? Aproveitado tudo de bom que a vida tinha para lhe oferecer. Entretanto, seus planos saíram pela culatra. Nada deu certo afinal. Tão organizado para não errar e ainda assim pecou, tendo como destino a prisão perpétua. Preferia a morte, não preferia? Cada um tem aquilo que merece para si, Rodolphus. Aceite seu final.

Quando você nasceu, seu pai lhe havia dado o nome de seu avô. Isso já era um fardo que lhe pesava nas costas. Você cresceu sabendo que deveria honrar o pai de seu pai. Rodolphus primeiro foi um homem nobre, de semblante austero e porte sublime. Ele impunha respeito aos demais, dono de uma lábia invejável, capaz de fazer qualquer um lhe beijar os pés. Ao menos esse dom você havia herdado. Desde cedo se mostrara um nato orador. Todas as crianças paravam pra ouvi-lo discorrer sobre como se dariam as brincadeiras ou sobre como deveriam lutar contra os adultos para terem o direito de brincar nas ilustres festas que eram dadas. Contudo, apesar de carregar consigo características semelhantes as de seu avô, como ser um amante das artes, principalmente da literatura arcaica, ou ser um galanteador de primeira, você possuía diferenças que o tornava uma pessoa melhor. Era um homem de boa índole. Seu avô nunca carregou consigo nenhuma bondade ou compaixão.

Todavia, você sufocou tudo de bom que continha para demonstrar ser merecedor de carregar o nome que lhe foi presenteado. Não deveria ter matado uma parte de si, Rodolphus. E você sabia disso, porque agora se arrepende do que fez. Ser um Lestrange dia após dia era exaustivo, não era? Exauria todas as suas forças e energias, colocando-o fraco e oprimido. Você sempre se julgava forte, mas só agora veio perceber que de forte não tinha nada, era apenas um fraco subjugado pelo medo de ser destituído de sua família, de seu sobrenome puro. Usava uma máscara para agradar a família e os amigos, fingia o tempo todo ser alguém que não era. Permitiu que as trevas lhe dominassem por completo. Sucumbiu-se a escuridão e se tornou cruel, tal qual seus antepassados fizeram. Você foi o culpado pela morte de milhares de pessoas e nesse momento sua consciência pesa. Não adianta torturar a si, o passado não volta, tão pouco a vida de tantos inocentes que foi sugada por sua varinha. O arrependimento é o maior fardo que se carrega Rodolphus. Quem você foi? Porque com certeza você não foi você: o pequeno garotinho que gostava de construir bonecos de neve e jogar xadrez bruxo.

Aos onze anos você entrou para Hogwarts, honrando Slytherin com sua ambição e determinação. Tornou-se um prodígio lá dentro, revelando ser um gênio digno de adoração. Aquilo lhe consumiu por dentro, você queria ser mais que isso, desejava alcançar o topo da hierarquia, ser o melhor, governar o mundo, mover multidões. E para realizar seus anseios, você não pensou duas vezes em adentrar para os Comensais ao fim de seus estudos. Isolou-se na Rússia para aprender magia negra, da pior vertente. Afogou-se em dor e sofrimento, sofrendo tortura após tortura, lutando pela sobrevivência. Alcançou a linha tênue entre a loucura e a sanidade, achando um equilíbrio, não ficando nem de um lado e nem do outro. Você venceu o inverno rigoroso daquele país e todas as dores, sejam elas físicas ou mentais, que o próprio Lord lhe causava. Foi o único sobrevivente daquele martírio e teve sua recompensa no fim. Ganhou a honra de ser o general dos comensais, vindo a ter em seu braço a marca que jamais o abandonaria e que o lembraria sempre da escolha que você fez: a marca negra. Agora era um seguidor fiel do homem que almejava limpar o mundo bruxo da escória, dos sangues-ruins, dos fracos. Sua família estava extremamente satisfeita contigo, falavam seu nome com uma altivez desmedida e seu irmão dizia a todo o momento que queria ser como você. Mas quem era você, Rodolphus?

Os ideais daquele homem que você seguia não eram os mesmos que os seus. Não se importava com os sangues-ruins, não ligava para os fracos e tão pouco se dava ao luxo de pensar na escória que o ladeava. Você só queria ser grande, alcançar o topo, brilhar. E por isso você decidiu ser comensal, porque julgou ser o caminho mais fácil para conseguir realizar seus desejos. Ledo engano. Agora você se contorce em arrependimento, querendo apenas sair dessa cela, recuperar sua felicidade que é sugada morosamente pelos Dementadores. Diferentemente da maioria dos comensais, você fez questão de guardar momentos felizes em sua vida, não o suficiente para produzir um patrono, de fato. Mas eram o suficiente para lhe fazer sorrir. Desde os seus dezessete anos que não sorria mais, era uma estátua esculpida no gelo, tamanha frieza que o adornou. Passou a matar a sangue frio. Não por diversão como Bellatrix, sua melhor amiga e esposa, e tão pouco por prazer como seu Lord, apenas matava porque o tinha que fazer.

Sempre deixou claro que sua maldição favorita era a Imperius. Era um exímio usuário dela, a sua mais poderosa. E se orgulhava disso. Poucos sabiam usá-la devidamente. Era uma maldição especial que requeria inteligência. Utilizou-a em Frank Longbottom, fazendo-o se jogar da escada seguidas vezes e se autoafogar em um balde de água. Quando se cansou de brincar, permitiu que Bartemius utilizasse a maldição Cruciatus para retirar as informações que desejavam, porém, ambos falharam e você nunca havia falhado antes. Quis matar aquele casal que não abriu a boca um momento se quer para revelar a localização do filho deles, mas não o fez. Precisou fugir, pois o haviam descoberto. A vontade de matar alguém pulsou dentro de você, era latente. Você estava com raiva por não ter obtido sucesso na missão, desejava descontar sua frustração em algum indivíduo, qualquer um. Então você matou o primeiro trouxa que apareceu na sua frente, apenas para se sentir melhor. E você se sentiu, Rodolphus? Obviamente não. Era somente mais um cadáver em seu histórico. Mais uma vítima inocente que não tinha culpa de nada. Um pobre coitado que pelo infortúnio do destino cruzou seu caminho na hora errada. O remorso lhe atinge o peito agora, não é mesmo? Oras, seja homem para assumir seus erros! Aceite as suas consequências, ninguém pode tomá-las para si em seu nome, lhes pertence.

Ah é, os assassinatos não são seus maiores arrependimentos. Não. De forma alguma. Você se culpa por não ter tido a ousadia de se impor perante sua família, pois você quis orgulhá-los, honrá-los, demonstrar para aquela menina irritante – Bellatrix Black – que seu sobrenome era tão imaculado quanto o dela, se não mais. Um Lestrange não podia fugir das suas responsabilidades. E você definitivamente não fugiu. Mas quem disse que precisava cumprir tudo a risca? Você era um homem bom, Rodolphus, e o chapéu seletor havia lhe dito isso, porém, você nem se deu ao trabalho de prestar atenção. Dane-se aquele chapéu obsoleto! Foi o que pensou. Para você, ele estava caducando e precisava urgentemente se aposentar, outro engano. Ele era um sábio. Viu quem era você lá no âmago do seu ser. Entretanto, o ignorou por completo, seus avisos e conselhos. Não necessitava ouvir um chapéu afinal, você só tinha que escutar a si e fazer o certo. Será que realmente você fez o correto? Tudo é uma questão de ponto de vista. Você não se importou em sobrepujar seus próprios valores em prol daqueles que amava. Oras Rodolphus, sabe bem do que estou falando. Você era tão bom e se preocupava tanto com seus parentes, que você abriu mão da mulher que amava por causa do seu irmão. Deixou seu eu real sufocar dentro de si para dar orgulho a seus pais. Isso feito por causa dos laços de família que o unia a eles. Sabe a importância disso? É, não sabe. Colocou aqueles que amava acima de você próprio, devia ter sido um pouco mais egoísta.

Marlene McKinnon foi a culpada por enfeitiçar você e Rabastan. Ambos caíram na bruxaria dela, se apaixonando por ela. Seu irmão era mais importante que você, o amava em demasia, por isso foi capaz de esquecer aquela mulher que lhe tirava o sono em noites de verão por ele, seu pequeno irmão. Descobriu que ela também amava o caçula dos Lestrange e isso foi mais um motivo para se afastar dela e nunca contá-la sobre seus sentimentos. Chegou até lhe escrever uma carta um dia antes de seu casamento com Bellatrix, talvez julgando ter a sorte dela impedi-lo de se casar com aquela louca desvairada. Entretanto, você nunca teve a coragem de mandar o pergaminho para ela, por amor ao seu irmão, por não querer vê-lo triste, por não desejar traí-lo. Ele era tudo o que você tinha. Marlene deveria ser apagada da memória e assim o foi, utilizou-se de um feitiço mais brando para se esquecer daquela mulher, cujos cabelos acajus balançavam em um ritmo perfeito conforme o vento batia neles. A mente pode ter apagado-a, mas o coração não e devido a isso, você sentiu um imenso vazio, incompleto, mesmo sabendo que era o melhor. Além do que, a McKinnon se tornou auror, ela lhe caçaria, não hesitaria em lhe enviar para Azkaban. Não podia se misturar mesmo a ela, seu sobrenome era casto demais e ela o sujaria. Rabastan precisava sair o quanto antes daquele labirinto gigantesco. Mas será que ele queria isso? Porque ao contrário de você, Rodolphus, seu irmão fazia o que bem entendia.

Ele o lembrava duma pessoa... Bellatrix Black. Sua amiga desde a infância, não sabe dizer exatamente quando. A menina era petulante, mandona, irritante e grosseira. Não entendia como uma mulher da alta sociedade, feito ela, agia daquela forma. Foi pelo jeito distinto dela de ser, por ela lembrar o seu irmão, por ela se demonstrar autêntica e ambiciosa, que o levou a pedi-la em casamento. Ela lhe devia um favor, porque havia perdido no jogo de esconde-esconde para você quando eram crianças. Então, nada mais justo que cobrar o favor, o qual era aceitar o pedido de união matrimonial. No primeiro momento, a louca gritou contigo, disse que era um absurdo e que não aceitaria, mas no fim, acabou cedendo. Você foi inteligente, sabia que ela seria a mulher perfeita para você. Não gostava de submissas feito Narcissa, tão pouco as normais como Andromeda. Preferia mesmo as difíceis, as indomáveis, as grosseiras. Queria alguém tão maluca quanto Bellatrix para lutar ao seu lado no campo de batalha sem temer a morte. Desejava uma mulher com a ambição de ser grande, de chegar ao topo, de ser superior. E a Black era realmente perfeita. Juntos, vocês formariam um casal imbatível. E até então vocês foram.

Bellatrix era puro fogo e bastante geniosa, mas você sabia lidar com a fera. Não se pode dizer que a domou, porém, é plausível de se afirmar que você a adestrou bem. Tornou-se outra pessoa ao seu lado, uma verdadeira dama da alta sociedade, ainda que seja frequentemente escandalosa. Você aprendeu a lê-la. Foi-lhe fiel e companheiro, tal qual prometido nos votos de casamento. Possuíam um mesmo sonho e fizeram de tudo para realizá-lo juntos. Entretanto, o bem venceu o mal no fim, mandando você e sua mulher para Azkaban. Manteve-se fiel ao Lord até o último minuto, não iria se acovardar feito os demais. E Bellatrix se orgulhou de você por isso. Não acreditou que ele voltaria para salvá-lo e quebrou a cara. Voldemort retornou e mandou que soltassem seus seguidores. Você e sua mulher foram os primeiros a serem libertos. Nunca gostou tanto de respirar o ar da liberdade. A sensação de poder tocar a água e a terra novamente era indescritível. Não desejava jamais retornar para aquele inferno. Faria de o possível e o impossível para se manter bem longe daquela prisão sombria e solitária.

Todavia, a guerra se instalou mais uma vez e você não relutou em lutar. Continuava a se perguntar que diabos fazia no campo de batalha. A resposta era simples: orgulhar sua família e alcançar o topo da cadeia hierárquica. Ficou ao lado de Bellatrix, apoiando-a. Voltou a sua posição de braço direito de Voldemort e general dos comensais. Dava ordens a todos, bolava estratégias e comandava os ataques. Digno de um gênio. Um verdadeiro prodígio. E o que isso lhe trouxe? A prisão novamente. Porque seu mestre caiu. Caiu pelas mãos de um menino de dezessete anos. Não será esse o verdadeiro prodígio? Seu Lord perdeu a guerra porque não compreendia o amor. E você, assim como no passado, foi um dos poucos comensais a sobreviver e o único a permanecer vivo por um longo tempo. A maioria se matou no decorrer da história. E sua esposa foi morta por Molly Weasley. Uma Weasley! Quem diria! De volta a Azkaban, sozinho, abandonado, sem amigos, sem mulher, sem família. Não tinha mais dinheiro porque faliu, os bens dos Lestrange foram confiscados. Não possuía mais ninguém ao seu lado para amar e ser amado. Não continha mais nenhum propósito de vida dentro de si. Estava oco. Não poderia mais sentir o prazer da luxúria e tão pouco se deliciar tomando um bom drink em algum bar bruxo. E agora? Só restava a loucura.

É Rodolphus, no fim não foi Azkaban que o enlouqueceu, foi o amor. Você escolheu amar as pessoas erradas e no fim acabou sozinho, remoendo sua dor e abraçando a loucura como uma velha amiga. Dói, não dói? Esse sentimento ingrato dói, sabemos. Mas seja homem e não chore. O que seu pai pensaria se o visse nesse estado deplorável? Ele o deserdaria, com certeza. Portanto, engula esse choro! Rabastan o abandonou, fugindo como um covarde e nunca mais retornando, nem se quer para lhe fazer uma visita. E pensar que você fez tudo por ele, abriu mão da mulher que amava por ele. Realmente, o amor é um sentimento ingrato. Bellatrix se foi. Sua companheira fiel se foi Rodolphus, não adianta implorar para os céus trazê-la de volta. Aceite a morte dela e sucumba a insanidade. É esse o seu destino, o mesmo que o dos Longbottom, família que você também ajudou a torturar. Todos no fim pagam pelos seus crimes e você está pagando o seu. É a lei da vida, não adianta fugir. Marlene está morta desde a primeira guerra e você nem lembra mais dela também, a apagou da memória. Mas o coração ainda sente, não sente? E sua família que tanto desejou orgulhar, onde está agora? Todos fugiram, abandonando-o a mercê da sorte, largando-o em Azkaban para apodrecer, enquanto se protegem covardemente em algum abrigo qualquer perdido no mundo.

Você se culpa, não culpa? Culpa-se por tudo o que fez. Queria que fosse diferente. Bom, o fato é que todos queriam! Se pudesse retornar ao tempo, mudaria tudo. Bom, todos mudariam também. Contudo, não pode, ninguém pode. E o amor errôneo em conjunto com as escolhas erradas foi o suficiente para lhe enterrar no mundo da loucura, matando-o gradualmente. Não é mais aquele forte homem que um dia avançou no campo de batalha para lutar por ideais que nem eram seus. Não é mais aquele cuja lábia movia multidões. Não é mais o gênio. Não é mais o prodígio. Não é mais o Rodolphus neto e tão pouco é o Rodolphus primeiro. É apenas um velho qualquer atirado em uma cela imunda e vazia. Solidão, você não a apreciava? Não se dizia um amante nato dela? Não preferia a ela que ficar na presença de Bellatrix quando ela o tirava do sério tagarelando em seu ouvido? Por que quer fugir da solidão então? Ela foi a única que restou, aceite-a. Preferia mil vezes escutar a voz estridente e irritante de sua mulher que degustar do silêncio mórbido que o ladeia. Como foi que mudou tanto de gosto assim? Quem é você afinal, Lestrange? O espelho de seu pai? O herói de seu irmão? O marido de Bellatrix? O primogênito de sua mãe? O orgulho da família? O braço direito de Voldemort? Quem? Você não sabe, não é? Porque você nunca soube.

Você costumava ser grande, ser o cara que impunha respeito, o general dos comensais, agora você é um ninguém. É apenas um demente moribundo sem nenhuma expectativa de vida e sem nenhum destino futuro. E você morre, morre aos poucos, morre sozinho. Não chore! Agora é tarde para as lágrimas. Que deprimente, um homem de seu porte chorando! Por favor, comporte-se! Engula essas lágrimas. Não a deixe cair. Você olha para frente, fixo em um ponto da cela. Começa a murmurar coisas desconexas. Ah, não! Não se engane Rodolphus, Bellatrix se foi. O que está vendo perante você é somente uma ilusão criada pela loucura, que no exato momento o agarra com força. Para que gritar? Não grite! Não gaste sua energia com isso. Ninguém o ouvirá. Sua mulher não pode lhe escutar, ela está morta. Ah Rodolphus! Arrepende-se também de não tê-la dito que a amava no fim, não é? Marlene foi seu primeiro e grande amor, inesquecível de fato. Mas Bellatrix o conquistou também, levou uma parte de seu coração, a outra metade. Porque a antiga metade, a McKinnon ficou para si. Agora você é oco por dentro, vazio, sozinho. E você morre assim, louco. De que adianta arrependimentos? O remorso está lhe consumindo, eu sei. Todavia, a escolha foi inteiramente sua. Quem desejou matar para se engrandecer foi você. Portanto, arque com as consequências e pare de chorar feito uma criança. Você se pergunta o porquê e não encontra respostas palpáveis. Antes de ir atrás delas, é necessário que você descubra quem é primeiro. Porque você nunca foi o Rodolphus que julgou ser. Lembra? Seu verdadeiro eu foi morto por você mesmo na época em que encontrou benevolência dentro de si.

E agora eu te pergunto: Quem é você afinal?

* * *

Esse capítulo é dedicado a minha mana, Ana Sarah, sua linda, que é meu Rodolphus no RPG. Eu sou a Bellatrix e ela o Rodo. :D E bom, ela estava louca para ler sobre ele e finalmente consegui escrever algo decente sobre o mesmo. Esse é o meu ponto de vista sobre o Comensal mais foda que já existiu. E acho que a J. K. deveria ter escrito mais sobre ele, pfvr, ele se casou com Bellatrix, quer alguém mais foda que o Rodolphus? Então, reviews são sempre bem vindas. :D


	3. Rabastan Lestrange

**Marca Negra**

_Por Rebeca_

**Rabastan Lestrange**

O amor é um sentimento aterrador não é mesmo Rabastan? Ele chegou sem avisar e tomou posse de sua mente e coração. Você se sucumbiu a ele quando a viu pela primeira vez aos onze anos. Ainda era uma criança e por isso não entendia muito bem a profundidade do que passou a sentir ao trocar meras palavras com ela. Achou-a engraçada com aquele nome sem graça que era extremamente comum, o que não condizia com a personalidade incomum dela. Antagônico, não é? Mas tudo em vocês era antagônico. Mesmo pertencendo ao mesmo mundo da nobreza, ambos eram extremamente diferentes. Suas virtudes destoavam. Ela era o dourado e você o prata. Ela era o sol e você o Icaro que voava em direção a ele, prestes a se queimar. E você se queimou no fim, não foi? Perdeu suas asas com o fogo abrasador e destruidor dela. Ela foi sua ruína. Sabia que Marlene McKinnon também foi objeto de cobiça de seu irmão? Ele a amava Rabastan, tal qual você. O que ela tinha de interessante afinal que conseguiu inebriar a mente dos dois irmãos Lestrange? Era apenas uma garota de nome sem graça e de personalidade forte.

Ah Rabastan! Você foi um pobre tolo digno de piedade. Todos lhe escondiam segredos, parecia que ninguém confiava em você ou então o excluíam das confissões. Por que será? Você se perguntava diariamente e a resposta nunca lhe foi dada. Morreu com essa dúvida. O que não sabia era que tentavam lhe poupar de verdades cruéis e dolorosas que você certamente não suportaria ouvir. Viam-no como a parte fraca da família. Tinham receio de que você não honrasse seu sobrenome. Mas você o honrou no fim, claro que honrou! Você não deixaria que seu irmão levasse a fama e fosse o único Lestrange a ser condecorado com prêmios ou elogios. Queria ver o orgulho nos olhos de seu pai ao falar sobre você, assim como era com Rodolphus. Desejava ser reconhecido. Estava farto de ser apenas uma sombra, não é? A sombra do seu irmão mais velho. Todos o comparavam a ele. Quando o reconheceriam afinal? Nunca, Rabastan! Não compreende? O primogênito será sempre mais importante que o caçula.

E você o odiava por isso, não é? Que culpa tinha seu irmão? Ele era uma mera vítima da parte nobre da sociedade bruxa. Sabia que ele o amou até o último minuto de sua vida miserável apodrecendo em Azkaban? Rodolphus o via como um irmão amigo, ao passo que você o enxergava como um estorvo. Você o invejava silenciosamente, fingindo o tempo todo que gostava dele. O odiava no fim. Era sempre ele, sempre. Esforçava-se para vencê-lo, para superá-lo, mas nunca obteve sucesso não é? Como competir com um gênio? Ele era um prodígio e você um alguém qualquer. Não passava de um aluno normal com dificuldades em poções e facilidade em feitiços. O que você nunca soube Rabastan, é que você o derrotou uma vez. Teve o coração de Marlene para si. Seu irmão perdeu para você no jogo do amor. Era você quem ela amava. Só possuía olhos para você. Contudo, você nunca soube disso, não é mesmo? Rodolphus nunca lhe contou sobre sua paixão secreta. Ele levou esse segredo para o túmulo.

Inveja é um sentimento tão destruidor quanto o ódio ou o amor. E você carregava os três. Como suportou? Como foi capaz de aguentá-los? Era para ter se autodestruído. Entretanto, apesar deles terem lhe consumido aos poucos de uma forma dolorosa, não foram eles que o levaram a total desgraça. Você caiu por ser fraco e um verdadeiro covarde. Um nato Slytherin. Determinado a superar seu irmão, ambicioso para alcançar o topo, um medroso a ponto de fugir para salvar a si. Nas duas guerras Rabastan, quando o seu Lord decaiu e levou consigo muitos de seus fieis seguidores, você não honrou seu sobrenome tal qual Rodolphus. Você correu para longe para não enlouquecer em Azkaban. Como um andarilho, você mudou várias vezes de cidade para que não o encontrassem. Sabia que seu irmão esperava que dividisse a cela com ele? Pobre Rodolphus, nunca desconfiou do tipo de que pessoa que você foi, Rabastan. Sempre pensando o melhor de você, ao contrário de você que o julgava da pior forma possível devido a terrível inveja causadora principal de todo o seu rancor em relação ao seu irmão mais velho.

O que de bom você fez nessa sua vida medíocre, Rabastan? Absolutamente nada! Seu dom era o de invejar os outros. Invejou Augustus e seu excelente desempenho em poções, invejou Mulciber e sua facilidade com azarações, invejou Bellatrix com sua destreza em usar a maldição Cruciatus, invejou Rodolphus por se tornar o general dos Comensais, invejou Bartemius com seu bom humor até nas horas mais inapropriadas, invejou a todos ao seu redor, menos ela. Você não a invejava, você a admirava. Amava quando ela lhe sorria mostrando todos os dentes brancos e aquele sorriso contagiante e matreiro era apenas seu, totalmente voltado para você. Gostava de ouvir sua voz melódica lançando-lhe provocações para testá-lo e retrucá-lo. Achava-a tão petulante! E ela era! E isso era o que se destacava nela, além de sua bela aparência. Apreciava observar aqueles olhos azuis que lembravam duas bolas de safira. Eram maravilhosos e sempre alegres, diferentes dos seus negros repletos de rancor. Ela exalava vida, enquanto você era rodeado por ódio.

Marlene McKinnon. Uma puro-sangue com quem conviveu durante sua infância quando a encontrava em alguma festa da alta nobreza. Ela era rica tal qual você. E ainda assim eram distintos em demasia. Formaram um casal clichê. Gryffindor e Slytherin. Integrante da Ordem da Fênix e um Comensal. Sol e lua. Luz e escuridão. Você odiava clichês, não é verdade Rabastan? E acabou vivendo um. Questionava-se o porquê de terem que seguir caminhos diferentes se ambos vieram de berço de ouro! Ah Rabastan! A família dela podia ser influente no mundo bruxo e ter muitas posses, mas eles se preencheram de bons valores e preceitos que você jamais vai compreender! Isso fez toda a diferença. Isso foi o que abriu o abismo entre Marlene e você. Ela defenderia o lado que julgava ser o certo, não dando a mínima importância para o sobrenome que carregava, totalmente ao contrário de você, Rabastan, que tanto prezava pelo Lestrange que lhe fora agraciado e necessitava honrar. Você não a entendia e nunca chegou a entender. Deixou-a para seguir seus ideais. Fez a escolha errada. Bem que o chapéu lhe avisara Rabastan para ter cuidado com os sentimentos que alimentava dentro de si. Foi por causa deles que se subverteu.

Você não queria se separar dela e ela lhe prometera que ficariam juntos, que não o abandonaria. Promessa quebrada. Marlene jamais seria capaz de trilhar o mesmo caminho que você, Rabastan. Um caminho sombrio e sem retorno. Você se afundava no ódio e no rancor. E ela não era mais capaz de ajudá-lo a retornar para a luz. A escuridão o tomou por completo. A marca negra ardia em seu braço. Qual o motivo mesmo que o levou a fazer parte dos Comensais? Afinal de contas, você não se importava com os sangues-ruins, era apenas a escória que o mundo carregava. Você não ligava realmente para as palavras proferidas por Voldemort. Você apenas queria provar o seu valor aos seus pais, honrar o sobrenome, superar Rodolphus. Tudo era por causa de seu irmão. Entrou naquele destino por culpa dele. Era sempre ele. Você o culpava pelo modo como acabou, um moribundo vagando sem destino, perdido de sua família, enlouquecendo ao ver miragens de Marlene na sua frente. Cresça Rabastan! Quem cavou a própria cova foi você.

Tinha tudo para brilhar, tudo para superar seu irmão, tudo para ficar com ela. Era só escolher o lado dela. Mas os sentimentos que se mesclavam dentro de si, apagando aquilo de bom que guardava no âmago de seu ser, tomaram conta de sua mente. Seu coração foi totalmente dominado pelo rancor. Rancor! Quer sentimento mais ruim que esse para se guardar? Você foi avisado Rabastan, não adianta reclamar! E foi você quem a deixou morrer. Oh sim! Podia tê-la salvo. Sabia dos planos do Lord para ela. Por que então não contou? Por que não a salvou da morte iminente? Porque você estava com raiva dela por ela não tê-lo escolhido. E por que haveria de escolher? Rabastan, não seja egoísta! Você também tinha o direito da escolha. Podia ter feito diferente do esperado, superando expectativas e causando assombro. Porém não o fez. Você optou pela trilha do seu irmão achando iludidamente que o superaria. Continuou estando a sombra dele. Não passava de um reles soldado. Nunca conseguiu alcançar um posto mais elevado. Dói o fracasso não dói? Mas o arrependimento deve ser pior. Ele lhe rasga o peito e devora o resto da sanidade que lhe sobra.

Marlene se foi na primeira guerra e você ficou vivo, deixado para amargurar a morte dela. Sempre visitava seu túmulo às escondidas, depositando miosótis para ela. Não queria que ela o esquecesse, não era? Você jamais a esqueceria. Ela seria o fantasma que o assombraria todas as noites. Aprendeu a arte da Oclumência para evitar que seu mestre lesse seus pensamentos. Como se ele quisesse saber o que você esconde na sua mente. Há pessoas mais interessantes a terem sua privacidade invadida e seus segredos revelados. Sabia que Rodolphus não era bom com Oclumência, apesar de ser um prodígio? Está ai mais uma coisa em que você o venceu. Ele era sua única razão de continuar a viver. Enquanto ele existisse, você também haveria de pertencer ao mundo dos vivos. Não se permitiria morrer primeiro que ele, até nisso necessitava superá-lo. Até onde iria essa sua fixação pelo seu irmão? Não tinha limites! A segunda guerra veio e bem como a primeira se acabou, tendo como lado vencedor o de sua eterna e inesquecível amada Marlene McKinnon. Você fugiu novamente como um cão covarde que era. E Rodolphus foi preso. Nunca soube quem sucumbira a tão assustadora morte. Devo lhe dar os parabéns Rabastan por mais essa vitória? Ah sim! Você morreu um dia depois de seu irmão. Você o superou na morte. Bastou para você, Rabastan? Provavelmente não, porque até mesmo no inferno você continuaria a competir com Rodolphus, afinal, superá-lo seria seu eterno vício.

E enquanto essa fixação martelasse em sua mente, você continuaria a sombra dele.


	4. Augustus Rookwood

**Marca Negra**

_Por Rebeca para Gabriella_

**Augustus Rookwood**

Aos oito anos a morte lhe pareceu algo surreal, incrível, curioso. Você queria experimentar, desejava que ela o beijasse e sugasse sua alma, almejava saber como era morrer. Entretanto, quando a viu em seus braços, o sangue manchando sua camisa, percebeu que tudo era apenas uma ilusão. A morte é uma coisa ruim. Você passou a odiar a morte a partir daquele momento, pois ela levara a única pessoa que foi capaz de amar. Ela levou toda a sua felicidade, deixando-o vazio, sozinho. Não conseguia nem odiar o assassino dela, porque a culpa pesou em seus ombros, não foi? Tudo por causa da promessa que fizera a ela. Vocês os protegeria, como sempre fizera. Mas você falhou. Falhou miseravelmente e pagaria por sua falha digna de vergonha. Você se culpou. Era o único assassino ali. Você os matou. Como se permitiu mesmo se apaixonar por ela?

Ah sim! Uma aposta Augustus! Bartemius viu em seus olhos o quanto desejava se vingar dela por ter quebrado o seu fêmur em três partes naquele maldito jogo de Quadribol. Ela era batedora e você o apanhador. Era o trabalho dela te derrubar da vassoura. Contudo, você ficou irado, não aceitou isso calado e queria se vingar. Ah! Esse desejo! Ele é extremamente perigoso, não é? Você hesitou um pouco, porém, seu orgulho de Slytherin falava mais alto, então aceitou conquistar Emmeline Vance para se vingar dela. Você pretendia fazê-la se apaixonar e depois a largaria friamente. Entretanto, o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Ditados trouxas, você nunca acreditou neles, não é? Agora vê que são reais, eles acontecem. Você nunca imaginou que se apaixonaria por alguma garota, tão pouco por ela, uma mestiça de Gryffindor. Clichê? Com certeza não. Ela era diferente e você percebeu isso. Emmeline entrou no seu jogo e você amou jogar com aquela menina de sorriso sarcástico e olhar desconfiado.

Aqueles olhos que você nunca conseguiu definir uma cor. Eram de um tom de mel esverdeado, mas não sabia se era mais para mel ou mais para o verde. Uma mistura simplesmente perfeita! Você amava fitar aqueles olhos sempre questionadores. Ela não era boba, estava nitidamente desconfiada de você e de suas atitudes estranhas para com ela. Nunca fora tão gentil e atencioso para com uma garota. Você até lhe comprara um vestido para que ela pudesse ir ao baile! Claro que não se identificou na hora, somente no momento em que estava a sós com Emmeline, dançando com os corpos colados na Torre de Astronomia, em um movimento lento e suave. Não tocava nenhuma música ao fundo, mas ainda assim vocês valsavam. E então a beijou. Aqueles lábios carnudos que lhe atiravam ordens o tempo todo, fazendo-o se irritar, estavam pressionados sobre os seus. E então veio a onda elétrica perpassando por todo o seu corpo. Como fora se deixar envolver? Fingiu que não era nada. Sabia que ela sentiu o mesmo que você? O coração dela disparou, tal qual o seu. Entretanto, nenhum dos dois percebeu absolutamente nada, estavam totalmente perdidos com suas próprias sensações.

Eram tão diferentes Augustus! Tudo em vocês gritava antagonismo. Um verdadeiro paradoxo ambulante. Você não compreendia o porquê fora gostar logo dela. O que você não percebeu Rookwood, é que Emmeline era tão semelhante a você quando distinta. Possuíam a mesma necessidade de desafios. Gostavam de doces, assim como odiavam bailes. Vingativos e ciumentos. Geniosos. Amantes de um bom jogo. Competitivos. Mas ela era corajosa e forte. Você nem tanto. Era mais calculista e ambicioso. Ela não tinha nada disso. Será mesmo que eram tão antagônicos assim como julgavam? Emmeline descobriu sobre a aposta e o odiou, não foi? Você nunca se sentiu tão péssimo quando ela lhe desferiu aquelas palavras, elas doeram mais que um tapa. E mesmo que ela segurasse para não chorar na sua frente, você viu seus olhos marejarem e aquilo o partiu em milhares de pedaços por dentro. E você não entendia o porquê. As vozes o perturbavam. Não o deixavam em paz. O julgavam! O gosto do arrependimento, Augustus, qual é? Sim! Amargo! Você olhava para a noite e questionava a sua sanidade. Não era para estar se sentindo daquela forma. Era o certo afinal! E por que o certo lhe parecia tão errado? Porque você estava amando-a.

Quando se deu conta, ela já tinha lhe deixado. Ela não aceitou suas desculpas. Via o rancor e o ódio estampados nos orbes dela. E então você se viu nela. Emmeline o estava odiando da mesma forma que você a odiou quando ela lhe quebrou o fêmur. Não conseguia acreditar que precisava tanto dela. E pior! Não era capaz de aceitar que a estava perdendo lentamente. Ela retornou para o sétimo ano de Hogwarts noiva do Finnigan e você simplesmente enlouqueceu de ciúmes, pedindo a sua melhor amiga, a Selwyn, para fingir um noivado com você também. Puro despeito Augustus! O que o ciúme não faz com um homem! Viu o anel dourado no dedo anelar dela e sentiu inveja do noivo dela, porque ele a teria consigo e você não. Aquela inveja se tornou raiva e a raiva se transmutou em ódio. É tão fácil odiar as pessoas não é mesmo? Aquilo lhe pareceu o certo no momento da cólera, mas não era Rookwood. Isso só iria lhe desgastar e lhe consumir por inteiro. E foi o que aconteceu! Dormir estava sendo um martírio, porque você via a imagem de Emmeline em sua mente, seus lábios quase tocando os seus e então ela sumia para longe de seus braços e o que restava? Somente o vazio amargo. O mesmo sabor do arrependimento.

Mas então veio o inesperado! Enquanto você a ensinava a dançar por ordem de McGonagall para o baile do fim do ano em que os formandos dançariam, o noivo dela deu um ataque de ciúmes para cima de você. Ela o tentou acalmar e ele lhe devolveu um tapa em resposta. Emmeline saiu correndo aos prantos e você se enfureceu não foi? Nunca a vira chorar daquela forma antes. A cólera novamente o atingiu e junto com Bartemius, vocês se vingaram dele. Deram ao Finnigan uma lição, o arrebentaram muito. As vozes o instigava a machucá-lo, você queria feri-lo assim como ele fez a sua doce Emmeline. E depois de praticamente o deixar inconsciente, você foi atrás dela, porque ela precisava de você, de seus braços... Sabia bem onde ela estaria, porque a conhecia! O lugar predileto dela era o mesmo que o seu: o refúgio de ambos. Torre de Astronomia! Ela estava lá chorando, encolhida em um canto, o lado direito do rosto vermelho com a marca do tapa daquele desgraçado. Você a abraçou por instinto como se aquele gesto fosse capaz de sugar toda a dor dela para si. Ela apenas continuou chorando até que por fim cessou. E você descobriu que ela continuava a amá-lo, porque esquecê-lo estava fora de cogitação, o coração não permitia, ainda que tentasse apenas usar a cabeça. E isso de certa forma o reconfortou. Passaram a noite juntos. Não era a primeira vez dela, ela lhe contou, não foi? Contou que havia se deitado com o Finnigan no verão, mas que não significou nada e que de certa forma não era o que ela queria. Achou que você fosse julga-la e nunca mais querer nada com ela, porém, você agiu diferente do que a maioria de seus colegas Slytherin agiria. Você apenas disse que queria ficar com ela e não se importava com mais nada. O passado ficava para trás.

E ela tornou-se sua. Sua Emmeline Vance! Como você, no fundo, sempre quis. E então veio a guerra. Para qual lado você iria, Augustus? Você estava indeciso! Ela não! Ela sabia que iria defender aqueles que amava, ela lutaria contigo se fosse preciso. Você precisava honrar seu sobrenome e sua família. E você quis! Você escolheu seu destino, o qual seria sem ela. Emmeline nunca iria para o seu lado e você tinha esse conhecimento, mas preferiu se sucumbir à ilusão de que talvez a convencesse a ficar contigo, acreditando que o amor dela por você era maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Ledo engano! Você tentou, porém, falhou. A Vance passou a ser sua inimiga e você foi obrigado a sequestrá-la, tinha que matá-la. Lutavam agora de lados diferentes! Ela deixara de ser sua Emmeline para se tornar apenas alguém que impedia seu Lord de prosseguir com seus ideais. Ela estava no seu caminho. E você novamente fez aquilo que julgou ser o certo, apontou-lhe a varinha tentando murmurar o feitiço da morte, mas não conseguiu. Mais uma vez falhara miseravelmente. Porque ela era o seu mundo. Você a amava e não era capaz de fazê-la mal. Você viu o ódio presente nos olhos dela, aquele mesmo ódio quando ela soube da aposta. E seu coração ficou em frangalhos.

Parabéns Augustus Rookwood! Conseguiu o que queria! O ódio dela! Isso foi o suficiente para cortar os laços com ela? Obviamente não! Ela ainda o amava e por amá-lo tanto é que o odiava. Contraditório, não? Não minta, porque você sentia o mesmo! Odiava-se por se permitir amá-la tanto a ponto de não cumprir com a missão que lhe fora dada. Ela mexia com sua cabeça. Ela o enlouquecia. Não a teria mais e sabia disso. E você, pela primeira vez, deixou uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos sem que ela percebesse. Soltou-a e sumiu das vistas dela, mas nunca a abandonou, estava sempre a espreita para protegê-la. Mas o prenderam, não foi? Colocaram-no em Azkaban longe dela por passar informações de dentro do ministério para o seu Lord. Você ficou um longo tempo mofando lá, só pensando em como ela estaria e no que estaria fazendo, se já havia superado-o, se alguém conquistou seu coração, se havia se casado. Você se autotorturava não era? Por que Augustus? Ela era somente uma mestiça. Mas você a amava! Ela era sua! E somente seria sua para todo o sempre! A felicidade lhe era sugada morosamente e as vozes passaram a atormentá-lo mais e mais. Sentia falta dela, a única pessoa que um dia foi capaz de dá-lo a sanidade de volta, de afastar aquelas malditas vozes.

E então o inesperado aconteceu e você foi liberto junto com outros comensais! A primeira coisa que fez, obviamente foi se apresentar ao seu Lord e quando se viu livre dele para fazer o que bem entendesse, foi atrás dela. E a viu! Solteira e maravilhosa. Trabalhando como auror no ministério. Precisava falar com ela e você o fez, entrando em uma casa que sabia que não era dela. Estaria ela fugindo de você, Augustus? Com toda certeza sim! Emmeline lhe apontara a varinha no rosto tal qual fizera antigamente com ela. Entretanto, assim como você, ela não teve coragem de murmurar feitiço algum. Você foi se aproximando, jogando palavras e palavras em cima dela, mas ela não conseguia acreditar mais em você, era perceptível em seus olhos que demonstravam uma dor digna de lágrimas. Ela sofreu com a sua ida e perda, Augustus. Ela continuava a amá-lo, você notou. Contudo, a Vance não queria mais isso, ela desejava continuar com sua vida sem a sua presença, almejava esquecê-lo, porque aquilo doía profundamente nela. Você tentou beijá-la, mas teve que fugir ao ouvir o barulho de alguém chegando. Covarde, não? Era sua vida que estava em jogo, não podia arriscá-la.

Você continuou a observá-la, sempre a espreita. Aproximou-se novamente, sorrateiramente e ela o rejeitou mais uma vez. Voltou a tentar e tentar até cansá-la. E conseguiu! Emmeline o amava tanto que se deixou levar. Ela foi fraca e se entregou a você de novo. Aquilo era errado. Ela estava com o inimigo, ela estava traindo todos aqueles que morreram e todos os que ficaram, estava enganando seus amigos, estava indo contra seus próprios valores. E foi a última vez que sentiu os lábios dela, porque ela não permitiu cair outra vez na sua lábia, ameaçando-o entregá-lo da próxima vez. Mas você era persistente e insistente. Ficava admirando-a de longe sem poder tocá-la. Parecia apenas um sonho ruim do qual você desejava acordar logo. E você poderia acordar Augustus! Só precisava abrir os olhos. E quando decidiu finalmente largar os Comensais para ficar com ela e com o herdeiro seu que ela esperava na barriga, fruto proveniente de uma recaída regrada ao puro amor e desejo, era tarde demais. Seu Lord havia dado a Lucius Malfoy uma ordem de execução para recuperar a honra do sobrenome que carregava. Você escutou e necessitou avisá-la. Precisava salvá-la. Tinha que fugir com ela para bem longe. Proteger a mulher da sua vida e seu filho. E você tentou, Augustus, mas falhou novamente.

Ela duelava com Lucius e com Snape bravamente. E quando ela o viu, ela se distraiu e o Malfoy lhe lançou o feitiço Sectumsempra, abrindo vários cortes na pele alva dela, tingindo-a de vermelho escarlate. Você correu até ela, aninhando-a e seu peito, pedindo para que ela se esforçasse para não morrer, para que ficasse com você. Conversou com ela, disse que ficaria com ela e com o pequeno Rookwood, falou que mudaria por ela e que lutaria ao lado dela. Ela levantou a mão e lhe tocou a face, sorrindo. Ah aquele sorriso! Você o amava tanto e era somente seu! Severus e Lucius haviam partido. Contudo, você nem se importava com eles. Não conseguia estancar o sangramento, a estava perdendo em definitivo. Ela o estava deixando. E você a amava. Não poderia aceitar a morte dela. Mas você não queria tanto assim a morte? Não agora, não é? Aquilo lhe parecia assustador demais. Você pedia para ela ser forte como sempre fora, que vocês ficariam juntos pra sempre, pois você prometera isso a ela. Disse que a amava, que precisava dela contigo. Ela apenas foi capaz de sussurrar apenas um singelo "eu te amo" antes de tombar a mão no chão, a vida se esvaindo dela. Os olhos não mais brilhavam, eram apenas foscos e você os fechou, abraçando-a com mais força, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam incessantemente de seu rosto. Era a primeira vez que chorava com tanto sentimento. A dor da perda lhe abrindo um rombo no peito. As vozes retornando. Agora eram mais altas. Você as ouviria, não tinha mais porque evitá-las. Aquela capaz de afugentá-las estava morta.

Havia perdido a mulher da sua vida e seu filho que nem se quer chegara a se formar direito, ela estava com três meses. Nunca chorou tanto como naquela vez, não foi? Ela morreu sorrido, Augustus. Sorriu para você. Ela o amava. Você ainda a ama e aquela dor que latejava dentro de si parecia que iria sufocá-lo. O vazio que sentia por dentro o enlouquecia aos poucos. Você a deixou ali, a sanidade sumindo aos poucos da sua cabeça. As vozes governavam agora. Era apenas um boneco nas mãos dela, fazendo tudo o que elas lhe ordenavam. "Onde está sua Emmeline Vance?" Elas lhe questionavam. "Rindo no outro mundo com seus amigos ou quem sabe beijando o Finnigan que você matou." Elas respondiam. E você jurou que mataria todos eles para suprir a sua dor. Matou milhares de inocentes, inclusive o Fred Weasley. Sentiu-se melhor Augustus? Claro que não! Você foi liquidando um por um aqueles que ela tentou tanto proteger. Estava fazendo da morte dela algo em vão. Mas você não se importava com mais nada, porque seu verdadeiro eu estava se afogando na profunda escuridão que o preenchia. Você caia lentamente, perdido dentro de si próprio.

E então o Lord decaiu pela segunda vez. Foi derrotado por um moleque de dezessete anos, cuja coragem lhe lembrava de sua doce Emmeline morta tão brutalmente. Ainda podia se recordar do sangue vermelho dela que o encobria. Uma lágrima lhe escorreu dos olhos. E você foi preso junto com muitos outros comensais. As celas frias e sombrias de Azkaban o receberam calorosamente, mas você as repudiava. Não queria estar ali. Na verdade, nunca desejou tanto a morte como agora! A pouca felicidade que ainda lhe restava das memórias antigas que possuía dos tempos com a Vance estava sendo sugada de você pelos dementadores. As vozes continuavam a perturbá-lo. E então você viu algo que julgava impossível de se acontecer. Uma ilusão criada pela sua mente é claro. Mas viu a melhor amiga de Emmeline Vance o olhando com desprezo: Dorcas Meadowes. Ela não o estava julgando, porque sua própria mente estava fazendo isso. E você começou a balbuciar coisas desconexas, dizendo que a culpa era sua mesmo, que não conseguiu cumprir com uma simples promessa, que não foi capaz de proteger a Vance e o herdeiro que ela carregava no ventre. A loucura lhe decidiu fazer uma pequena visita e você nem se quer recusou.

Andando de um lado para o outro, gritando a plenos pulmões para que Dorcas sumisse de sua frente. As vozes riam de você agora. Estavam todos rindo de você. Zombavam de sua insanidade e fraqueza. O desespero tomou conta, mas você não derramou uma lágrima se quer, porque todas foram gastas na morte das únicas criaturas que um dia chegou a realmente a amar. Colocou a mão na cabeça e gritou para as vozes o deixarem em paz! Queria que Dorcas sumisse da sua frente. Ela o olhava com tanto desprezo que você não podia suportar. Estava consumindo-o. A culpa o assolava. O arrependimento o torturava por dentro. Não iria aguentar aquela punição toda. Ora Augustus! Cada um tem aquilo que merece. O que a gente planta a gente colhe! Agora aceite seu destino, se sucumba a loucura! Você não quer, não é? Estão todos pagando pelos seus pecados, por que com você seria diferente? Você não era especial. Nunca foi. A não ser para ela, é claro. Mas ela estava morta, Augustus. Emmeline se foi! E agora via o fantasma de Dorcas na sua frente. Pedia desculpas a ela, implorando-a para que o perdoasse, para que cuidasse de Emmeline. Até no final de sua vida moribunda, você se lembrava dela e pedia por ela. Você não era egoísta, Rookwood. Sempre pensava na Vance primeiro antes de si. E por causa disso foi poupado de apodrecer em Azkaban como um louco. Você se matou. Rasgou um pedaço de suas vestes e se amarrou no pescoço, enforcando-se. E antes da morte lhe foi dada a dádiva de ver sua Emmeline sorrindo para você, a mão esquerda segurando a mão de um garotinho de cabelos negros e ondulados como os dela, os olhos tão azuis quanto os seus. Você soube que era seu herdeiro. Eles lhe estenderam a outra mão. Não era a mulher de cabelos ruivos usando uma capa negra e chapéu negro que viera buscá-lo como quando quase morreu afogado aos oito anos. Era Emmeline quem estava ali. E você segurou a mão dela e do filho, sorrindo para ambos. Você morreu sorrindo, Augustus, tal qual sua doce Emmeline Vance. E a promessa que fez a ela se cumpriria afinal.

Vocês ficariam juntos para todo o sempre e você protegeria a ela e ao pequeno. Você o fez.

* * *

Então gente, cá estou eu com mais um capítulo e dessa vez relacionado a um char que eu amo demais, que envolve um shipper que eu sou louca. Augustus/Emmeline são perfeitos. E não, detesto Emmeline/Remus. Acho que o Remus era muito complexo na época de Hogwarts porque era um lobisomem para aceitar ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento. :D Então, eu tentei explorar ao máximo o Augustus que minha amiga - Gabriella que prefere ser chamada de Gabs - criou no RPG de Orkut para jogar comigo. É por isso que dedico esse capítulo a ela. Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews construtivos são sempre bem vindos. E eu acho que sim, os comensais foram capazes de amar apesar de tudo, afinal, não humanos como qualquer outro. Adoro explorar os comensais. *-*


End file.
